The Perfect Life
by 1DfanXoxo
Summary: When a girl meets her dream guy... Harry Styles! Will it be love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic... I know it's not the best. Please review, but don't be mean as, as I said before; It's my first fanfic!;D This is the first chapter it's not extremely exciting, just introducing some of the characters and stuff!:) xoxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Life<strong>

Me and my best friend Emma were getting ready for a normal day of shopping in town. We were listening to our favourite boyband One Direction! I brushed my hair while singing along to Gotta Be You.

"Girls hurry up!" Mum shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Once we got to town, I bribed £20 off mum and we went to New Look. I bought myself a pair of chinos and a dark red t-shirt. They were both reduced to half price so I had enough for lunch. We went to Nandos. I ordered my food and sat down. Me and Emma were chatting about the usual... One Direction.

Suddenly, Emma's face dropped. In my 8 years of being her best friend I'd never seen her speechless.

"Look over there! Its Harry and Liam!" She whispered.

Her being the joker that she is made me think he was joking. But when I peeped over my shoulder, I saw Harry, looking in my direction. I quickly turned my head.

"Oh my God Ebony! He was looking at you." Emma said... pretty loudly.

"I know, shut up!" I hissed. I looked behind again to see them both smiling.

I just carried on eating. Then, I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Hi" Harry's beautiful voice said.

"Hello" I replied shyly. I introduced myself and Emma, who Liam seemed to be interested in.

We all chatted for hours. It was like we were all good friends and had met plenty of times before. I quickly checked my phone. 12 missed calls- mum!

"Oh crap! We were supposed to be home an hour ago." I said. Emma looked quite disappointed, like she didn't want to leave. I'm not gonna lie, it seemed her and Liam had a connection.

I excused myself so I could ring mum.

Just as I was about to dial the number, mum walked in.

"Oh no." Emma laughed while leaving the table.

"I should've guessed you'd be here." Mum said. "And don't tell me, the reason you haven't come home is because you've met One Direction." She joked sarcastically. Harry and Liam laughed.

"... Close." I blushed. I moved my eye towards them. She looked shocked. I grinned.

"Okay I'll pick you up later." She said

As soon as she left we all burst out laughing.

"That was awkward." Harry was still laughing. I was still embarrassed.

"Eb, you're still blushing!" Emma pointed out... Thanks for stating the obvious.

Harry's phone suddenly started buzzing.

"Hello?" I heard. When when I went to look at Emma and Liam. But they had disappeared. Harry got off the phone.

"Louis can't pick us up and I doubt a taxi would take us to London." He said.

"You can both come to mine? We have a spare bedroom." I instantly said. Probably sounding a little to eager. But it's Harry Styles.

"Okay, if that's alright with your mum."

"It'll be fine." I assured him.

Emma and Liam finally returned and we filled them in.

Mum came about half an hour later. She agreed that the boys could stay.

"Just as long as they don't end up in your bed in the morning Eb, I don't mind." Mum joked. They all laughed but I gave her the deadliest glare. I mean, she could have said it away from them!

After a rather amusing car journey, we got home.

"Come on I'll show you to the spare room." I said to Harry and Liam. Emma tagged along too. She treats my house like her own, since she practically lives here.

I showed them their room, then the bathroom, the kitchen and the living room. They went to bed. As did me and Emma. She slept on the blow up bed on the floor. Neither of us could sleep. We were massively excited.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the first chapter... I know it's pretty short but I have loads of ideas and the next one will be longer... I promise!:D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you and Liam do when you disappeared?" I asked. She pondered on whether to tell me. "Come on we're best friends, you can tell me anything."

"WE SNOGGED!" She shouted. My eyes widened. My best friend and Liam Payne? We then heard boys' laughter and running footsteps. They were listening to our conversation.

"You only met this afternoon!" I said.

"Yeah I know. But you know. It felt right."

I gave an excited squeal.

I then thought she had gone to sleep. Then I heard her say.

"So what about you and Harry then?" she smiled. "I know you like him. You blushed whenever her spoke to you earlier!"

"We didn't talk that much. You know how shy I get. I don't think he'd like someone like me anyway." I replied. She opened her mouth in shock.

"Who couldn't like you? You're gorgeous and you're lovely." She said. I shook my head, knowing she was only saying it to make me feel better.

"Anyway, go to sleep" I ordered. And within minutes we were both snoring.

I woke up before Emma. I was thirsty so I went downstairs to get some water.

When I got back, Emma had woken up. It was only 8:30 but I usually wake up early. We both went downstairs and watched TV.

After an hour, we heard sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, and two heads poked through the door.

"Hello" They chorused.

"Hey" We both replied. They walked in, Liam sitting next to Emma, Harry sitting next to me. I felt butterflies whenever I was near him.

"Fancy going shopping with me today? I need to buy my mum's Christmas present." Harry asked me. I nodded.

I went to go and get ready for my shopping 'date' (as Emma called it) with Harry. I got in the shower. It felt so refreshing. I haven't a good shower like that for ages. When I got out I realised. I forgot to bring my clothes in with me. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. Quickly checking to see if anyone was there. Luckily the coast was clear and I made a dash for it.

I put my underwear on and as I was about to put my new chinos on, my door opened. Harry walked in. I yelped, running to my bed and hid my body under the covers. He immediately looked away.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry." He laughed. "Nice body." He quickly added.

"What?" I asked, bamboozled. Did Harry Styles just say I have a nice body, or was I imagining things.

"Nothing." he replied. I laughed, my embarrassment faded and I asked him to leave politely... So I could get changed and sorted.

I got my clothes on. Thankfully with no more interruptions. I put my hair into a messy bun and put my make-up on. Emma ran in.

"Did Harry just walk in on you changing?" I nodded and she smirked. I just burst out laughing. "Normally you'd be extremely embarrassed at that type of thing. You're now laughing. You feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yes I am perfectly fine, thank you very much." Slightly offended by her comment.

There was a knock on the door. I pretty much knew it was Harry. We didn't particularly want a repeat of last time.

"Come in!" I called. Harry walked in.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"One sec." I quickly checked I looked okay in the mirror.

"You look fine" Harry said. Knowing what I was doing. I smiled and left Emma and Liam in my house. That girl spends more time there than in her own home.

We got a taxi to the train station. Once on the train we got settled into seats and then I just started asking loads of questions about him.

"Why couldn't you have got the train home yesterday?" I asked. He smirked. I faintly hit his arm. "I wonder what my mum thinks. She is a mother from hell when it comes to boys. Always there to embarrass me." I laughed.

"She treats you like you're a lot younger than what you are." He said.

"I'm only 17"

We sat chatting for ages. Then I fell asleep. On his shoulder. I was awoken by Harry shaking me telling me we were at the stop. I was mortified.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"What for?" He asked, slightly puzzled.

"Falling asleep on your shoulder." He laughed and told me not to worry about it. We had a really great time together. Once we'd been shopping, we went to a small café. We found a little booth at the back to sit in. I ordered a hot chocolate. Harry ordered the same. The more we talked, the more I found that we seemed to have quite a lot in common.


End file.
